The Three Musketeers
by LouLouBear1213
Summary: Together they would take on anything and everything. Read and Review. Maybe you'll like it.


**Okay this is my second Gilmore Girls story. Of course a Trory, kinda like the way I am with Leyton I guess. I don't think I could write anything else. I own nothing except Elizabeth and a few other characters sprinkled here and there. Alrighty I should probably get on with the story. Well I hope you like it and I would love suggestions and constructive criticism. Ohh and I'm making Rory less you know blushy and shy.**

"C' mon you stupid idiot open!" Rory hissed as banged and banged over again on her locker. Since she got here it's been giving her trouble. She tried to go to the office to see about getting a new one. But when she did Headmaster Charleston said something about her being ungrateful. She didn't know what was up that old man's ass, but all she knew was that it was wide and long.

"You know Mary, you keep talking to your locker like that someone's going to drag you kicking and screaming to the closet loony bin. Then you wouldn't be able to see my gorgeous, hot, sexy body everyday." Tristan said smirking. Rory looked to the ceiling as if she was talking to God.

"What did I do? Was I some kind of siren in a past life? Did I lure sailors onto the rocks and kill them?"

"You know you look a little tense, let me work that out for you." He said as he made his way behind her and placed his big hands on her shoulders, rubbing slowly and quite hard. But it actually felt quite good to Rory, although she would never tell him that.

"Mmmmh, that feels good." she said, of course she then realized what he had just said, "dammit", she whispered quietly. She then heard him chuckle. "Oh shut up you. It was a spur of the moment compliment of sorts, don't expect anymore today." She said in a slightly cold tone. But he saw right through her.

"You know Mary it's totally fine to enjoy a nice massage you are receiving fro..." But before he could finish his sentence an angry brunette interrupted him.

"**TRISTAN JANLAN DUGREY what have I said about groping innocent girls in the hallway!!!!"**

Tristan couldn't believe it. He ran quickly to the brunette and pulled her into his arms for a tight embrace, all the while Rory stood in front of her locker feeling a little left out and slightly jealous.

"It's so great to see you Liz!" Tristan said twirling the said girl around and laughing. He finally put the girl back on the ground. Laughing she winked and tossed her hair behind her back in indifference. With a smirk just like Tristan she buffed her nails on her blue blazer and then proceeded to blow them.

"Well I guess it's good to see you to TJ. Now you gonna introduce me to the girl." She said.

"Oh yeah right, Elizabeth this is Mary, Mary this is Elizabeth." The girl that seemed to be a little shorter than Rory stepped forward and held out her hand. She smiled brightly at her and spoke.

"Don't listen to this little wuss here, he's leotarded. And you can call me Liz." Rory looked the girl over quickly thinking she might be competition.

When she was done she felt a little saddened thinking Tristan would go for this girl. She had shoulder length, silky curls, and side bangs that framed her circular face beautifully. Through the girls glasses you could see light sparkly brown eye shadow that brought out her dark stormy blue eyes. As she smiled Rory saw the apple of her cheeks were beautifully pink, but not artificial, a natural blush. She couldn't help but notice her gorgeous smile.

She had seen a smile like that, but she wasn't quite sure where. Rory just stood there. The girl frowned a bit and lowered her hand. And Tristan looked at Rory curiously.

"Tristan? Is she okay?" the girl asked. Rory furrowed her brows and went back to her locker putting her books in. She heard Tristan and the girl whispering from behind her. Then she felt arms wrap around her waist and a soft kiss placed on the back of her neck. She couldn't help but soften, but then quickly remembered the girl and threw up her walls and stiffened.

"Rory, babe, you okay?" Tristan asked his girlfriend of three months softly.

"I'm just fine DuGrey." she said coldly then whipped around with her bag and quickly walked away.

Tristan was left behind baffled as he watched her walk down the hall to her next class. The girl siddled up beside him and gave him a sympathetic look. She then proceeded to walk with him to her new locker and begin to chat.

"So what'd ya do to Mary, TJ?" Liz asked. She really wondered why the girl Mary didn't shake her hand. Tristan looked up confused.

"Mary? Who's Mary?" Liz looked at him shocked.

"Hell Tristan maybe it's because you can't remember her." Tristan still looked confused but then it dawned on him.

"Ohhh you mean Rory, that was Rory, Mary's just her nickname from me." Liz looked at him weirdly then got her books out.

"Okay then, so you gonna tell your little sister what you did to piss Rory off?"

"I really don't know." Liz looked at him expectedly as she slung her bag over her shoulder. He caught onto the look almost immediately.

"What? I really don't know what I did." Liz just looked at her idiot brother and then a thought hit her. She walked forward and slapped her brother on the head as hard as she could.

"You asshole, you didn't introduce me as your sister!" she exclaimed. He looked at her slightly confused.

"So what has that got to do with the price of dough nuts in Brooklyn?" Tristan asked curiously. She hit him over the head again, but this time not as hard. "Damn Liz stop hitting me." She started walking to her class with her brother in tow with her muttering something about God sticking her with a scarecrow with no brain. When Tristan was in step with her she suddenly stopped.

"First of all the saying is, 'what's that got to do with the price of rice in China', not something about dough nuts. And Secondly are you seriously that stupid." She then looked at him expecting him to say something. When he didn't and just stared at her she screamed in frustration looking at the ceiling as Rory had done much earlier repeating over and over again 'Why Why Why?' as she started walking again.

Tristan looked around again and caught some people staring at him intently. He flashed them all a thousand watt smile and then tried to catch up with his sister.

**Okay I hope that was good. I love reviews and constructive criticism. So please share that. And also any ideas. I won't be able to update until Monday probably. Hopefully sooner but no promises. **


End file.
